


Honeypot

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 睡奸。abo。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 33





	Honeypot

他们或多或少看出些不对劲。

他说话语调会变得尖锐，好像试着抚平一张反复揉皱的纸，他没整理头发，刮胡子也敷衍。他用略显夸张的假笑和完全不笑来掩盖神情下的一些东西，后者出现更为频繁。Pidge开玩笑把食物糊糊捏成的蚯蚓糖塞进Shiro耳朵时他差点发火，又一瞬间呈抛物线回落成愧疚狗狗般不安神情。

“对不起，我反应过度了。”他在厨房外的走廊和Pidge道歉。对方推了推并没有下滑的眼镜。

“别在意，蚯蚓糖确实很蠢，”她说，“但你今天……放空的次数好像变多，有什么困扰吗？”

“没有。”Shiro笑了笑，一只老鼠都能看出那样子多勉强。Pidge抱起胳膊：“听着，老兄，我没有要四处打探的意思，但如果你特殊时期需要帮助的话，Coran那里有——”

“——他有比地球医学更强效的抑制剂，谢了，我知道，我早就用过，这些和荷尔蒙没有任何关系。我只是有点累。”

这个说法蛮公平，他在数据板上和作战室里勾勾画画测量计算了不少时间。他总是最后一个留下关闭训练场地的投影装备。他有时忘掉要吃饭。但他们所有人都或多或少有点工作狂情结。Lance除外。

Pidge耸耸肩而后放他走了。她觉得也许把自己珍藏的两个能量蛋白棒送给Shiro会让他好过一些。想了想，还是给自己留了一支。

Shiro走路时也感到不舒服。他洗了澡，从内到外好好清洁过，衣服是早晨新送洗的，感谢万年前外星科技，清除可疑污迹用不了五秒钟，大概是为了把时间省下用在研究能毁灭/保护宇宙的庞大机器人上面。

他的皮肤似乎变得敏感了，也许是新抑制剂不为人知的副作用，最薄的汗滴也令全身发痒。训练时Keith坐在脚下喝水，手臂蹭过脚腕去抓扔在一旁的夹克衫，Shiro像被砂纸打磨，从圆成方，漫无目的，直到变成漏出掌心的一捧粗砂，他吐出一口气并后退，大腿内侧一些部分仍因最轻微的磨蹭疼痛。

这是第三次他早起并发现床单湿掉，那不是因为发情期或他控制不了自己膀胱。私处一片潮热，几乎是发作最厉害才有的那种反应，但不该是现在，Shiro知道不是。

他呜咽，热的体液从腿心滑出，滴落床单上，他努力低头去看，两指分开粉红的狭缝，乳白裹满他的女穴，随入口张合慢慢外吐。里面还有多少，他不清楚，恐慌令他脏腑腾空，小穴那清晰感觉、略略的肿胀和外翻，昭示他被结过。一个alpha的结。那人在他熟睡时往他体内灌进这么多精液，不夹紧双腿Shiro真怕会松到流个不住。

不仅如此他还敢结住他，像动物那样，像一对已标记领地的伴侣那样。Shiro咬着下唇将手指伸进入口，细嫩的肉收吮，想必也是这般不知廉耻吃下alpha的结。精液泌出来，他羞耻地、触电般缩回手指，下体夹紧，不愿进一步毁掉床单。

走路是场酷刑，仅仅三步他已经流到膝弯，大腿肌肉的异样酸软让他不敢想昨晚都被以怎样方式玩弄。Shiro能闻出一个alpha的气味，他的小穴正被满满地浸泡在里面，好像那个早已离开的人还在用这种方式宣告主权。

他选择用水淋浴，瓷砖地上滴答着精液，热水将它们冲进地龙，Shiro一手扶在滑溜溜的墙壁，一手伸到私处，用三根手指抠挖着。水流冲淋他赤裸的脊背，Shiro弯下腰并不住发抖，两腿岔开，他人的精液沾满手指。他阴唇鼓胀，阴蒂充血勃起，只能绕开那块细小肉珠，用近乎惩罚的力道清洗下身，直到被折磨过的皮肤干净、红肿、痛。

即便之前有哪种气味印满身体，现在也飘忽不可辨认。Shiro抬起手，在浴室刺眼光线中愣愣注视，而后他探出颤抖的舌尖，舔了舔。

他仔细想过是否该和Coran索要一些安神的药物。也许这一切不过是个荒诞淫秽的绮梦，Shiro只是需要更多休息和睡眠，又或者，更多工作、训练、关好所有房间的灯。

Pidge送给他蛋白谷物棒。Shiro不明原因，还是道谢并接受了。

他最终没有去要那些药，十个小时的工作和足够撕裂肌肉的体能训练应当可以达成目的。那天晚上，他记得给房门上了生物锁。

从昏沉中渐渐苏醒，Shiro两腿交叠，伸展肢体松动僵硬的肌肉，猫一般大打哈欠。屋内恒温，他只穿着条子弹内裤，最初的倦意过去，不适感才从深底浮上，他动了动屁股，抵着阴唇的布料是湿润的。

Shiro掀开被子坐起身，弯曲两腿将内裤褪至膝盖，几丝白液从私处牵扯，在他恐惧的目光下泅入裆部一片深色水渍。

他有被操过。肉唇饱满湿润，因之前绷紧臀部的底裤松开了包裹，此时正一点点挤出前一晚的爱液，Shiro看着精水从自己腿心滑落到床单上，思绪空白单薄。他的阴蒂肿得不成样子，一看就被好好吮吸爱抚过不止一回，当Shiro用两根手指碰上那处，过敏感的痛楚让他倒抽凉气。

空气是凉爽的，在他周身的肌肤滚动，只有体内那一点热，热，热，粉红的焰心或小狗舌头。他挪到浴室，像之前几天那样曲起一条腿，失禁孩童般倚坐在便器上，指头捅进下体，勾出一股股的白精。

出来以后他才看到自己做了些什么，床单上，地板上，马桶圈和瓷砖边缘，他还赤身裸体，因淋浴湿漉漉的，光着屁股跪在地上将那些丑行的证据一点点擦干净。

Shiro没去吃早饭。下午他吐了，有点发烧，Allura送他去医疗室休息，但他受够了光洁明亮的墙壁和一个个沉默、卵形的水养舱，宁愿回自己房间看书打发时间。

他瞪着空荡荡的天花板，一只手放到小腹抚摸。被撑满的感觉还在，但那是他毫无知觉、不明所以的时候，他被抚摸了、插入了、吻了，很有可能会被射到怀上个孩子，Shiro下意识摸上颈侧的皮肤，那里光滑平整，腺体未被以任何形式碰过。

他尝试阖目，但黑暗再度激起一阵反胃感，似乎其中会伸出锋利牙齿。于是他睁大眼，拉开双腿，手指滑上自己颤缩的阴蒂。

Shiro不再近乎半裸地睡觉。他穿着骑士服的里衣，尽管会令他皮肤燥热发痒，翻来覆去很久才能入眠。

这一次他的衣服甚至没有被重新拉回去，衬衫卷起到锁骨，裤子揉皱了，胡乱塞在床垫一角。被子里面，光裸的阴部微微收缩着，精液一直钻到屁股里、弄得大半臀肉黏湿。

Shiro被撑得松极了，他坐起来时才意识到自己脸上还有未干的泪痕。大腿一动，又是一团流出。他的肚子鼓着，大概生殖腔里也被射了个饱，Shiro想要深呼吸，却先抽噎出声，他按住小腹柔软的隆起，轻轻抚摸，alpha留在身体里的物事从穴口一直泄到床上，但他不在乎，一点都不在乎了。

Shiro停用了抑制剂。发情期远远未至，骑士们自然也没人注意，只有Lance在越过他拿水壶时突然有点脸红，做了个鬼脸躲往一旁。

“你好像……好像有点不一样，”他皱着眉问，“有什么不舒服的吗？”

Shiro宽慰地笑笑：“我很好，谢谢关心。”他颔首继续浏览作战录像。Keith在房间另一头同一架机器苦缠，挥舞长剑的姿势如同要撕裂自己的身躯，金属与金属迸裂声响，永远是如此优雅、野性与美。

“你动作里一些惯性反应出现的频率降低了。”当对方带着汗水与眉间的浓云、剑锋曳地向他走来，Shiro抬起头静静说。Keith点点头，抓起水壶仰颈痛饮。

“把参数给我看下。”他说，身体朝Shiro靠来，全无遮蔽的气味如一棵被砍伐的树倾倒，Shiro调出训练室传感器的数据，将平板递给Keith，但对方只是悬在他手上方专注地读着。

“我想更多训练手部的动作，你知道，用力方向和部位一类的。这两天我手腕有点痛。”Keith说着，直起身来，却突然顿了一下。他回头，敏锐的目光刺向Shiro。

“你在闻我吗？”

“你该洗澡去了。”Shiro不动声色推了把他的肩膀，隔着T恤感到对方皮肤的热意。一滴汗珠从Keith的发梢落到平板上，Shiro用手将它抹掉。

情况开始超出控制了——尽管一切本来也不在控制之内。但这一次他的里衣直接被统统剥光，带着汗味委顿在地板角落。乳头被咬肿了，顶端圆似被吮尽了果肉、只剩一丝红瓤连缀的樱桃核，似乎曾被重重捏挤、拽着肉粒碾磨撕扯。肋骨处明显的吻痕成了一块块钱币状的、狼狈的伤疤，大腿内侧细软的皮肤上也都落满，混合着干掉的精斑，宣告一个荒唐夜。

Shiro吐出一口气，换成侧姿，让膝盖抵到胸口，这个姿势让他清楚感到结在下体的灼烧，如何撑开软而紧的穴口刮蹭内壁，直到龟头前端抵进生殖腔。他想象那个结用漫长到色情的时间塞住他，不让浇灌到里头的东西耗费，但拔出来时他已经松了，含不住太多精水。

alpha可能试过用手指塞住他。那不会管用的。

Shiro按上酸软的阴蒂，夜间他在睡梦里不知用这小东西高潮过多少回了，他晃动腰部骑自己的手指，同时揉捏前头红肿的肉珠，alpha的精液成了绝佳润滑，他被窝里尽是alpha的气味，他皮肤上、女穴里尽是alpha的气味。

Shiro用沾着精液的手指掐起腺体上的皮肤，在上面涂抹，掐到红肿充血而他翻着眼睛高潮。

他试着继续穿长袖衣服睡觉，后来他发现最好把它们留到第二天早晨，以遮住手腕和胸口那些难堪的红点。希望狮堡里不会有水供应的详细记录，不然很难解释一个月来他房间那可疑的使用峰值。

他仍旧按时领取抑制剂，把一个个装满透明液体的针管藏在杂物柜最上层。他们的夜间活动并不过分规律或频繁。有段时间，那人一星期没来他寝室，Shiro的底裤都被自己的淫液浸透，不得不隔着布料、在毯子下抽紧呻吟按揉私处，高潮迟来且疲乏，他嗅自己的气味，alpha的存在开始淡去了，只有狮堡浴液呆板的人工香型。

但几小时之后他在被衾下热醒、皮肤覆着薄汗，衣物瘫在枕头上。他意识到了什么，将两个指头探下去，甬道热而黏滑，他的生殖腔被撞开了，里头酸又痛，还有高潮过后熟悉的胀感。

Shiro还没被射进这么多，肚子向外鼓出一点弧度，这一次他没去卫生间，就躺在还满是性爱气息的被窝里张着腿，懒洋洋抚摸阴唇，知道不管多少次弄干净自己湿润的肉穴，alpha最终还是会将他重新填满。

门是上锁的。阻隔住门外或门内的怪兽。他不知道。

房间亮度下降到6%，墙壁、陈设都蒙上一层灰雾，Shiro蜷缩在床铺中心。他用了些时间调整呼吸，让它们舒缓平稳，像抚一群驯熟的猎犬，紧贴皮肤的床单清洁而冰凉，刚刚换过。

生物锁打开了，发出特有的白噪颤音，这是哪个时间段或是不是夜晚，都不重要。两只赤足踏在金属地板上，那个影子停顿了片刻，仿佛夜中的狼或熊在远处观察空地上的食物，被饥饿驱使，又不确定是否应该近前。

毯子下是安静的。他呼吸。

那团重量刚刚压上床垫就像压上他的心跳一样。对方变换覆盖他身体的姿势和着力，在紧锁的视野里无异一团雾变换成另一团雾。出乎意料的是，第一个吻落在脸颊，纯洁如久不曾见的月球银芒，在他身体两侧是两杆手臂，温热结实的大腿，凉凉的鼻尖在耳际一嗅。

吻从胸前闷闷地燃起来，隔着薄床单alpha吸吮Shiro的奶头，布料很快被唾液浸透，柔软的乳房也是。介质使得嘬吸声有些怪异得大，粗糙表面则令泌乳孔那圈敏感神经作痛，Shiro已经湿了，下头羞耻地张合着。对方的嘴唇往下慢慢磨蹭，在腰侧亲一口，肚脐上又一记，都是隔着床单，就好像明明都内射过无数回、却还在假装尊重他的隐私。最后那头颅埋在侧面微曲的双腿上，用轻柔的力道将它们分开，摆到更方便和淫猥的姿势。

Shiro的阴蒂被床单外一星湿热碰触，他差点弹起来或叫起来，所幸在最危险时忍住。如果他真呻吟出声，对方会停下他的手他的舌头他的阴茎所要做的一切吗？还是他会直接掀开这床讨厌的被子，直直插到Shiro生殖腔里来。呼吸为这放荡念头变得紧绷，但大概引不起太多怀疑，alpha用舌尖弹着勃起的阴蒂头，如果床单再湿一点，说不定他能看见Shiro那处如何在半透明的白布下一点点透出无辜粉红。

Shiro开始觉得这是个坏主意，在压抑呼吸和呻吟的同时被重重刺激、双腿发软令他紧绷到快抽筋，爱液滴答，突然一阵热烈而残酷的吮吸令穴口喷出一股到床面，即使对方很快停下了侵犯，下头仍抽抽噎噎痉挛不住。现在他知道每天早上那一片狼藉并不都是对方的错了。Shiro庆幸黑暗里他将半边脸孔埋进枕头，爽出的泪水全被无声吸附。他听见舌头舔弄嘴唇的声音，一只手终于掀开了身上盖毯。

Shiro知道自己看起来会是什么样——他一丝不挂，岔开腿歪斜地平躺，阴部已经剔除过毛发，腿间的狭缝正往臀沟流着体液。对方想必从之前的爱抚中感到了这一变化，但他仍跪坐在Shiro身体上方沉默良久。如果说对方确实因一次反常动摇心神，Shiro能听见的也只有那愈加粗重的喘息。

他以为他会被立刻分开操入，可描摹阴唇那只手并没半分急切意思。他从隐秘的会阴向上抚，顺着光溜溜外阴滑上暴露的肉珠，重重揉了揉，Shiro差点条件反射挺向他的手指。狡猾透顶。一根指头潜进来，分开小小内唇，在甬道口停下。那里忍不住缩合着吸吮两下，他有什么办法呢，他还想要，那么想，他贪婪，上瘾，不知羞耻。听见裤子被解开褪下的声音Shiro以为折磨终于到头了，他面红耳赤，等待alpha俯身同他交合，穴口甚至已经感到粗重、湿滑的龟头，滑进去一点，再深一点。

alpha没有操进去。

他扶着那根老二，在温软粉红的外阴滑动，撞上阴蒂根部，那感觉竟像失禁一般。Shiro意识到对方一定有根阴茎骨那类的东西，得天独厚的外星基因啊，他那粒小珠被操个几番，敏感得头皮发麻只想赶快合紧双腿。alpha的阴茎带着水声拍打外阴，在操弄中偶尔浅浅插入，只让他觉得内里折磨般的空虚。

这到底算是交媾还是手淫，Shiro停不下促狭心念，他阴蒂被操得深陷进肉，只这一点点身体与身体的触碰，竟让他产生在快感中濒死的错觉。对方老二坚硬和热，或许带着自体润滑，但Shiro已经潮吹过两次了，他实在没法忍耐，埋进枕头嚼下喉咙里的哽咽和泪水。等到对方的呻吟也大到无法忽视，外阴上无限的折磨蹭动突然全部没入甬道，Shiro先是被精液充斥而后是穴口的结。alpha沉沉咕哝着往里顶弄几下，两人身体锁紧，Shiro下半身在那根老二上晃动，令他觉得自己像一个被打开用熟的玩具。

狭小的室内全是性欲味儿，全是分化者们惶急烧焦的情潮爱欲，一个睡着而一个苏醒。Shiro想到那堆未开封的抑制剂，总有一天他会恨自己的。他有力气一拳打在对方脸上，将他扔出房间，但自己却选择了默不作声躺在这里，接受一轮轮的操弄和精液，不敢睁开眼，不敢弄乱呼吸，不敢叫出声。他不知道当这一夜结束，alpha从来时的门静静离开，留他一个躺在遍身爱液和脏乱床单里，被静静射大了肚子，那时他该怎么爬起身去面对罪恶感和朋友们和偏头痛的一天。

alpha缓缓往里顶着，结还没小下去，Shiro内壁每一寸都能感到那根东西，甬道还随alpha没什么规律的晃动而蠕动吸裹。Shiro颈处那一小块已经灼热膨胀得难以忽视，他下体的迎合越来越热切，屁股也被抬着放到对方腿上。

Shiro手腕内侧的腺体被分别掐住了。修平的指甲磨过发情的肿块，他心虚地吞咽，感到对方脸庞突然挨近。结从穴口扭动挣出，没等他放松身体，就粗暴地再次没了进去。

这亵弄使Shiro几乎疯掉，alpha用未消退的结操他——每一下都深而彻底，结合处一点空隙不留。哭喊被他残存意志死死封住，但泪水已不断从紧闭眼皮下挤出来，流进耳孔，在这肢体相交时刻竟也显得淫靡。快感累积如此之剧，那人还分一只手到两人小腹间，两面粗糙指腹轮流折腾早就充血肿烂的肉珠，Shiro被搞到一个高潮后很快颤抖着攀上另一波，感觉更激烈也更危险。alpha伏在他耳上，喘息紊乱、近乎歇斯底里，他干脆把结再次塞回去抵着里面动作，Shiro闭着眼，失禁感又攫住前端阴蒂，下体的潮水被阴茎塞住，从交合处无助地溢出来。那人的呼吸突然吹进湿润耳孔，声音如同银色的磁线、余波。

“我知道你醒着呢。”他低语。

Shiro醒来时并没头痛。也许腰肢略略发酸，皮肤黏腻，并因另一个人的皮肤相贴而紧绷火烫，那都可以忍耐。有东西填在他湿漉漉的甬道内，结已经消下去了，但Shiro喜欢被这样填满着，他背靠一个结实胸膛，一条腿向后挽在对方臀部。和他的Keith赤条条缠在一起。

他晃了晃头，肩膀与颈项间那一处泛上淡淡的刺痛，性腺因整晚不断的啃咬和标记而肿胀瘀紫，他们的气味融合到再无法分辨，Keith咬过了能咬的每一处来确保这点。手腕，大腿内侧，对方甚至用惊人耐心将他翻过去啮咬腰窝和臀部，将舌头伸进后穴。他并没有问Shiro为什么藏起所有的抑制剂，Shiro也不须解释。他张开腿，让alpha在身体里留得更深。

Shiro伸手抚摸小腹的肿胀，感到熟悉的老二碾磨体内最甜蜜那点，而后Keith低低喘着向上挺腰，他仰头靠在对方消瘦的肩膀、交缠的气息，终于呻吟出声。

END


End file.
